


Как несчастье помогло

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Что бывает, когда тебе очень нравится парень твоего друга?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 92
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Как несчастье помогло

— Ты сдурел, да?

Баки несчастно хлюпнул разбитым носом. Хороший у Старка удар, подумал Стив и тут же устыдился. Другу полагалось сочувствовать, даже если тот сам нарвался, но ведь Баки и вправду сам нарвался!

— Ты ему хоть не ответил тем же? — уточнил он, заранее зная, что вряд ли. Баки надышаться на Тони не мог. Ходил за ним, как привязанный, игнорируя все увещевания, пытался приглашать в оперу, цирк и на рок-концерт, даже пытался влезть в окно пентхауза с букетом в зубах, и Стив то и дело ходил извиняться к Тони. Тот вроде бы понимал — ПТСР, восстановление после обнулений, все дела, — но поделать с собой не мог ничего. До мордобоя, впрочем, пока не доходило — значит, в этот раз Баки перешёл черту. Стив вздохнул и сел рядом.

— Что ты сделал?

Друг детства расстроенно кивнул на разорванный в клочья глянцевый журнал.

— Там писали — он оценит решительный поступок, будь мужиком, заяви о своих чувствах!

Стив застонал и ударился лбом о ладонь. О чувствах Баки знала вся Башня, если не весь Нью-Йорк; до Тора в далёком Асгарде и то долетало.

— Баки, я тебе сто раз говорил: Старк не такой парень, ну постарайся это понять, а?

— Тогда почему у него все стены увешаны твоими старыми плакатами? — упрямо возразил Баки. — Я тебе говорю, ему нравятся парни. Особенно в форме. Военные, ветераны, решительные, красивые и... ну, не пай-мальчики. Как я.

Стиву очень захотелось удариться о ладонь снова, но шишка и так ныла. Да и не помогло бы. У Тони все стены в старых плакатах? Надо же, а с виду не скажешь, что его может заинтересовать что-то, что не относится к последней коллекции и не сошло с суперсовременного конвейера три минуты тому назад. Три, потому что пять — уже скучная седая старина, так что у Баки, как и у самого Стива, не было ни малейших шансов.

Одна беда: Стив это понимал и даже не пытался превратить надёжное боевое товарищество в нечто большее, как бы втайне ни хотел именно этого. Теперь же, когда у Баки случился внезапный краш, он и вовсе не мог себе позволить ничего лишнего — это выглядело бы как попытка отбить у друга его несостоявшуюся любовь.

Баки смотрел на него одним опухающим глазом: синяк уже расползался по лицу, занимая всё доступное пространство. Стив вздохнул и протянул ему щит.

— Холодное, — сказал он. — Приложи. Баки, что бы ты себе ни думал, Тони ясно дал тебе понять, что не заинтересован, верно? Яснее ясного, чёрт возьми. Оставь его в покое, пожалуйста, у него всё серьёзно с Пеппер, и…

— Нифига подобного, они расстались, — буркнул Баки. Уши у него горели, и он прижал край щита к наливающемуся синяку. — Я подумал — вот он, подходящий случай. Выпьем, он поплачет на моей груди, а там и…

Со Стива было довольно; он встал и забрал щит.

— В холодильнике пакет льда, — сказал он. — И прекрати домогаться Старка. Это и раньше не слишком приветствовалось, а теперь вообще статья в уголовном кодексе. Тони тоже лидер Мстителей, как и я, мне он нужен в нормальном состоянии и хорошем настроении, перестань портить ему жизнь.

Баки угрожающе хлюпнул носом и проворчал:

— А ещё друг называется.

— Друг, — кивнул Стив. — В следующий раз он тебе башку отстрелит в порядке самообороны, и что мне прикажешь делать? Он тоже мой друг, Баки, и я не хочу его терять. Выбирать между вами тоже, так что поднимайся, идём.

— Куда это? — напрягся Баки, поднимаясь. Судя по лицу, он знал, куда, и очень не хотел, но понимал, что Стив не отстанет.

— Извиняться, — хмуро сказал тот. — Чур, я первым.

— Тебе-то за что? — удивился Баки, шагая за ним. — Ты на Старка не надышишься, я даже думал… ну, типа — с чего бы?

— Действительно, с чего бы это, — ядовито ответил Стив. — Ведь он — всего лишь сын человека, полсотни лет искавшего меня по всем морям, мой со-лидер, воздушная поддержка, гений, язва и заноза в заднице. Ничего особенного, в самом деле. Ты хоть в курсе, сколько он тратит на Мстителей?

— Денег? — наивно уточнил Баки, и Стив закатил глаза.

— Денег тоже, но если б всё покупалось за деньги, было бы в сто раз проще. Времени, дружище. Сил, мозгов, заботы. Вот ты когда в последний раз видел, чтобы Наташа покупала патроны? Или бегала в ателье подшивать тот кошачий костюмчик? А я когда в последний раз тревожился о том, что в квинджете не работает турбина или топливо кончилось?

— Ну… никогда?

— Именно! — рявкнул Стив, сворачивая к комнатам Тони. — А когда мы в последний раз арендовали чужой тренировочный зал? Тоже никогда? А…

— Я понял, понял! — Баки поднял руки. — Не ори на меня.

— Не веди себя как мудак с моей правой рукой — не буду.

Несколько минут они шли молча. Потом Стив остановился, постучал в дверь и попросил:

— Подожди пока снаружи.

За дверью послышались шаги и остатки доклада Пятницы.

— …ерс, сэр. С ним сержант Барнс, но...

Дверь распахнулась, и Тони появился на пороге в полурасстёгнутой белой рубашке и чёрных брюках.

— Non, je ne regrette rien, — сказал он, едва увидев Стива. — Слушал старушку Эдит? Очень советую. Однажды обязательно соберу искусственный интеллект с её голосом.

— Тони, я…

— Правда, там работать и работать, но я постараюсь, если только буду жив. — Тони поднял руку и продемонстрировал Стиву незастёгнутую запонку. — Поможешь?

Невольно замирая сердцем, Стив помог. Запястье у Тони было твёрдое, горячее, с мелкими следами ожогов от сварки. Прижаться бы губами…

— Что ты так вздыхаешь, Стив? — Тони опустил руку и предложил Стиву вторую. — Повтори, будь добр. Не хотел я его бить, но ты прав, надо было сдержаться, конечно, да я не успел. Нос сломал?

— Нет, кажется, — пробормотал Стив. — И он не должен был… ну, делать того, что ты не хочешь.

— Это уж точно, — кивнул Старк. — Я не люблю сюрпризы. Особенно такие. Идёшь, думаешь себе о новой броне и наннитах, а тут на тебя накидываются и пытаются поцеловать…

Со стороны Баки послышался скорбный вздох, и Стив подозвал его кивком головы.

— Баки очень сожалеет, — с нажимом сказал он. — Он больше так не будет. Верно, Баки?

Тони мазнул по Баки раздражённым усталым взглядом и отмахнулся.

— Бог с ним, я же понимаю — психика не до конца восстановилась. Свободен, солдат. Кэп, на два слова?

Не чувствуя под собой ног, Стив пошёл за ним. Краем глаза он отметил раскрытый шкаф с выметнувшимися из него галстучными змеями и рядом блестящих туфельных пар, нетронутую кровать и целую коллекцию — Баки не преувеличил, надо же! — старых постеров с собственными изображениями по стенам.

— Не знал, что ты такое собираешь, — сказал он. Тони глянул на него, на плакаты и ухмыльнулся.

— Они меня вдохновляют. Кэп, есть один поганый вопрос, который я всё хочу и боюсь тебе задать.

Стив остановился и уставился на него во все глаза.

— Ты? Боишься? — Он знал Тони как совершенно бесстрашного и даже безрассудного человека. Рассудительный и трусливый не потащил бы в портал боеголовку, не уничтожил бы Железный Легион, только чтобы порадовать свою девушку, и в такого парня Стив не был бы втайне, безнадёжно и стыдно влюблён. — Это должно быть что-то серьёзное.

— Оно и есть. — Тони подёргал себя за волосы, руша причёску. — Чёрт, блин, даже не знаю, как и начать. Помнишь, как Нат слила данные по Гидре в общий доступ?

Стив кивнул. Ещё бы он не помнил. Он тогда чуть не погиб сам, чудом нашёл друга детства, официально списанного со всех и всяческих счетов, уронил спутники Озарения в Потомак и сто раз облился холодным потом, прочитав впоследствии список целей Гидры. Тони его возглавлял, разумеется — гидровцы ненавидели его истово, самозабвенно, и совершенно заслуженно считали одной из главных причин успеха Мстителей.

— Ну так вот, я запустил анализ тех данных. — Тони вздохнул. — Надо было экстренно эвакуировать тех агентов ЩИТа, что работали под прикрытием, о них никто не вспомнил в горячке.

Стив мысленно обругал себя последними словами. Да, ни он, ни Наташа не вспомнили о двойных агентах, а Тони, как только узнал о происходящем, первым делом подумал не о том, чтобы занять круговую оборону и спасти свою жизнь, а о тех беззащитных, заброшенных в чужие страны, отвратительно уязвимых хороших людях и прекрасных агентах, которых Стив и Наташа невольно поставили под удар. И молчал об этом до сих пор, молчал бы и дальше, если бы не необходимость объяснить… что?

— Мы должны были об этом подумать, — пробормотал Стив. — Как же так? Не сообразили.

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Старк. — Думаю у нас в команде я, всё в порядке. Нашлось кое-что странное в тех архивах, Стив. Странное и очень, очень плохое. Я не хочу устраивать в команде разброд и шатания, но мне нужно знать, где твой приятель был шестнадцатого декабря девяносто первого года. Это возможно?

Стив прикинул варианты. Баки всё ещё восстанавливался после снятия кодов, психиатры и терапевты ЩИТа плотно работали с ним, помогая справиться с остатками второй личности, амнезией и травматическими воспоминаниями о деятельности Зимнего Солдата, но расспросить его, пожалуй, было можно.

— Я не уверен, что он сам помнит. — Стив посмотрел на Тони. Тот выглядел ошеломляюще хорошо, как и всегда, но что-то тревожное и больное пряталось в глубине его глаз, и Стиву совсем не понравилось, как Тони смотрел на него. Словно боялся — но чего, господи боже? Стив доверял ему спину в бою, вместе они преодолели столько всего, сумели построить Мстителей как команду, Тони дал ему дом, дружбу, уверенность и опору в новом непривычном мире, так чего мог бояться парень, без страха хамивший Локи и в свободном падении собиравший собственный костюм? — Тони. Я не настаиваю, но если можешь рассказать мне, что мы ищем, будет проще.

— Я словно себя слышу. — Старк вздохнул. — До сих пор помню, как ты пришёл и обрадовал меня необходимостью срочно разыскать твоего приятеля.

— Прости, — только и смог сказать Стив.

— Да за что? — искренне удивился Тони. — Успокойся. Я не несчастная жертва насилия, если что. Думаю, ему в своё время здорово нравился Говард, да шансов не было, а теперь мозг восстанавливается и подкидывает поводов попереживать. Прогностически не так уж плохо, даже наоборот. Выздоровеет окончательно — найдёт себе кого-нибудь. Понимаешь, Стив, в этих данных было кое-что опасное. Для нас, я имею в виду.

— Для Мстителей? — напрягся Стив. Что за новости такие, и почему Тони так нерешителен? Обычно он защищал команду самозабвенно, чего стоила хотя бы история с иском об ущербе от мэрии Нью-Йорка, от которого — от иска, не от города — юристы Старка не оставили камня на камне и о котором сам Стив узнал совершенно случайно. Тони даже не стал его тревожить такими мелочами, разобрался сам, а ведь могла пострадать вся команда. И вот вдруг такое. — Тони, в чём дело?

— Мои родители не погибли в катастрофе, — выпалил Тони, словно с обрыва прыгнул. — Их убили. Я видел результаты аутопсии. ЩИТ это засекретил, я в то время был сопляк и идиот, даже Обадайе верил — словом, всплыло только сейчас. Это Гидра, Стив. Гидраа их убила.

У Стива перехватило горло, и несколько секунд он просто не мог не то что ничего сказать, но даже выдохнуть. Вот, значит, как. Весельчак и умница Говард, полжизни положивший на его поиски. Построивший бизнес-империю, давший американским парням по всей армии по-настоящему надёжное оружие, спасшее тысячи, если не сотни тысяч жизней, был убит — и, судя по глубокой складке у рта Тони, убит зверски…

— Ничего не говори, — предупредил Тони, выудил из галстучного кубла один, самый сдержанный, и в три движения повязал на шее. — Мне не нужно сочувствие, я хочу правды. Там не вся информация, кое-что дано намёками, а я… я чувствую, что не могу окончательно отгоревать и пойти дальше, пока не буду знать всего, Стив. Какой бы ужасной ни была правда, она лучше, чем не знать.

Стив молча кивнул и, не успев подумать и остановить себя, потянулся к Старку и обнял его. Тут же испугался: Тони ненавидел брать вещи из чужих рук, может, и этот жест поддержки воспримет как агрессию? Ходить им с Баки тогда обоим с разбитыми носами, как паре близнецов…

Тони действительно напрягся в его объятиях, но удара не последовало. Он помолчал, ощутимо расслабился и похлопал Стива по спине.

— Спасибо за сочувствие, Кэп. Съезди со мной?

— Конечно, — согласился Стив. — А куда?

Не то чтобы это было важно — с Тони он поехал бы куда угодно, хоть в Антарктиду, хоть на Берег Слоновой Кости, — но от короткого объятия сердце так грохотало в груди, что срочно требовалось найти тему для разговора о чём угодно. Лишь бы не думать о том, о чём было нельзя, тем более в такой момент. Тони ему доверился, а он… стыдобища.

— Благотворительный вечер, — объяснил Тони. — Я бы не ехал, но фонд Марии — святое. Составь компанию, я буду рад.

***

— Он не помнит, — сказал Стив, перехватив Тони на выходе из мастерских. От щегольски одетого франта с ослепительной улыбкой не осталось ничего: Старк был грязен, вымотан и откровенно доволен жизнью. — Я так и этак спрашивал — не помнит. Похоже, это было сразу после обнуления, так что…

— Ясно. — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Ничего, Кэп, разберёмся. Как тебе новые перчатки, кстати?

— Прекрасные, — честно ответил Стив. — Тебе бы побольше отдыхать, Тони, я бы и в старых походил.

— Ну уж нет, босс Мстителей будет одет с иголочки, не будь я Тони Старк, — расхохотался Тони. — Кэп, я понимаю, что занудствую, но будь добр, передай Барнсу, что я не люблю розы, и не давай ему больше свой код доступа. Я, конечно, ценю святость вашей дружбы, но…

Стив выдохнул и шагнул вперёд, понимая, что сейчас-то и начнётся самое страшное. Тони точно не будет в восторге, может, даже разочаруется в нём, но — как там Баки говорил? Что не может иначе?

Он, Стив Роджерс, тоже не мог.

— Я не давал ему код.

Брови Тони взлетели вверх. Над левой красовалась полоса грязи — видно, заработавшись, Тони привычно вытер пот и перемазался. Невыносимо хотелось стереть эту полосу, коснуться губами, вдохнуть стальной и ореховый запах седеющих волос, так что Стив сцепил руки за спиной, понимая, что пропал — давно, надёжно, навсегда. Было нельзя давать себе воли, но кого и когда останавливали такие убеждения?

— Значит... — медленно произнёс Тони, соображавший критически быстро (Стиву порой делалось страшно от того, с какой скоростью тот мыслит, это было всё равно что стоять рядом с высоковольтной линией или сверхсложной машиной, работающей на износ — того гляди, сорвётся шальной заряд или лопнувший ремень, и тогда…). — Значит, подношение и вправду от тебя. Кэп, что происходит?

— Я за тобой ухаживаю, — выпалил Стив с тем же ощущением близкого падения — не ужас, но какая-то странная обречённость. — Ну… пытаюсь. Всё очень плохо, Тони, я понимаю, но…

— Барнс вот прямо настолько на тебя влияет?

Злым Старк не казался — скорее, удивлённым, — но к ушам Стива прилила кровь.

— Баки тут вообще ни при чём, — пробормотал он. — Правда. То есть я понимаю, это некрасиво и всё такое, но… но… о господи, Тони, ну почему о важном говорить так трудно? Драться легче!

Тони стоял и молча смотрел на него, и — удивительно — в его глазах не было не то что гнева, но даже и насмешки. Он не торопился отвечать, не сверлил Стива взглядом, не прожигал насквозь, а выглядел как человек, внезапно увидевший нечто неожиданное и непривычное, да так и замерший на полуслове.

— Тебе правда нравятся военные? — слыша себя как бы со стороны и понимая, что мелет ужасающую ерунду, спросил Стив, прерывая упавшую на них обоих томительную тишину. — Ветераны, парни в форме?

— Это тебе Барнс сообщил? — с интересом уточнил Тони, словно проснувшись. — Или ты сам догадался?

Багровея, Стив кивнул — не было смысла отпираться, — и ткнул пальцем в ближайший постер.

— Почему у тебя тогда везде развешен я, в смысле… это?

— Ну как же, — ласково ответил Тони, и в его глазах заплясали черти. — Я же только и мечтаю повесить тебя на ближайшем столбе за всё хорошее, но так как это невозможно, обхожусь сублимацией.

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Секундой позже Тони расхохотался следом, а отсмеявшись добавил:

— Кэп, кто бы что ни говорил, мне не нравятся военные, если только они не мой плюшевый мишка Роуди. Раньше моей бизнес-эротической мечтой было министерство обороны, которое в полном составе стоит передо мной по стойке смирно, держа в зубах контракт на полтора миллиарда, но это, как ты понимаешь, уже в прошлом. Так что можешь передать Барнсу, что он попал пальцем в небо.

— О. Я понял.

Стив замолчал, глядя в пол. Было ужасно, как-то по-детски обидно, точно как в далёком, почти забытом детстве: тогда Сара наскребла ему на билет на ёлку, и ровно за сутки до праздника Стив свалился с инфлюэнцей. Плавая в мареве лихорадки, он видел то, чем так и не сумел полюбоваться наяву: пышные ёлочные лапы с золотыми орехами и канителью, обёрнутые в блестящую бумагу подарки, алые звёзды пуансетии и доброе лицо Санта-Клауса, чем-то неуловимым похожее на фотокарточку отца, которую мама носила в медальоне на груди…

Словно упущенное, несбыточное, выскользнувшее из рук чудо. И ничего не исправить.

Тони, видно, правильно оценил выражение его лица, покачал головой и заявил:

— Кэп, у тебя не лицо, а афиша. Убери с него трагедию и подумай головой: кто на этих плакатах?

Стив тоже не был идиотом, просто редко говорил и даже думал о чувствах, предпочитая проживать их на полную, а не заниматься бессмысленной рефлексией, лишавшей жизнь всякого вкуса. Сейчас он словно бы новыми глазами посмотрел на Тони, на собственную физиономию, выцветшую от долгих лет ура-героизма, и понял.

— Тебе нравлюсь я.

Тони покивал и заявил решительно:

— Это пока ничего не значит, Кэп, имей в виду. Заводить роман я не собираюсь, у меня с ними всё очень плохо. Пеп продержалась дольше всех, но у меня прямо-таки антиталант к отношениям, доказано множеством полевых экспериментов. Мне хочется рискнуть, правда, хочется, но…

Глухая тоска отпускала Стива с каждым словом, сменяясь надеждой. Тони думал о нём, заботился о Мстителях, у них всё могло получиться — хотя бы в теории, если притяжение окажется сильнее опасений, — и он совершенно определённо не был для Старка очередной малозначимой победой, ценной только до момента торжества. Ведь обдумывал же Тони последствия!

— Тони, если я могу сделать что-нибудь, чтоб доказать, как для меня это серьёзно — только скажи.

Он ещё не успел договорить, а уже понял и решил. Никому другому такого дела было не доверить, это касалось Тони, нежного, уязвимого места глубоко в его сердце, и не было рук надёжней и нежней, чем руки Стива.

— Стив! — вдогонку ему позвал Тони, но Стив уже не слышал. Перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, он ссыпался вниз, поймал удачно подвернувшуюся Наташу и на ходу сообщил:

— Нет времени объяснять, просто иди со мной.

Наташа, к её чести, не стала задавать вопросов и сделала именно то, о чем Стив просил. Невероятная женщина; трудности её, похоже, только вдохновляли, и Стив не сомневался: они выяснят всё, что Тони хочет знать.

***

Неделю спустя Стив, грязный и чёрный от усталости, с мрачной безысходностью напивался в баре на углу. В окне напротив виднелись очертания Башни: сперва — обведённые закатным солнцем, потом — темнеющие, и, наконец, мягко светящиеся от сотен огоньков. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, бутылка пустела за бутылкой, бармен уже с некоторым ужасом поглядывал на забившегося в угол посетителя и явно прикидывал, стоит ли вызывать неотложку на предварительный диагноз «алкогольная кома», а Стив всё не мог себя заставить.

Он должен был подняться. Пойти домой. Встретить Тони, рассказать ему правду и навсегда лишиться даже малейшего шанса завоевать его сердце. Хорошо, если тот вообще останется в команде. А Баки! Даже думать о нём было больно. Тот только начал приходить в себя, и вот, такие новости…

Чья-то тень заслонила электрический свет, и Стив поднял глаза. Сэм. Каким-то образом тот всегда узнавал, когда кому-то из команды было особенно плохо, и тихо приходил на помощь. Может, это был дар, может, опыт ведения группы поддержки, или всё вместе — Стиву было всё равно.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — предупредил он, убирая очередной стеклянный труп под стол. Бармен подлетел, тревожно глядя на него и умоляюще — на Сэма.

— Кофе, — попросил тот. — И давайте проветрим немного, тут на спиртовых альдегидах хоть Мьёлльнир вешай. Ну как, удалось?

— Напиться?

— Напиться нет, я и сам вижу. Тебя и Нат неделю не было, оба вернулись мрачнее тучи. Старк…

У Стива сердце пропустило удар, стоило только услышать это имя, и пару секунд он даже толком не понимал, что там ещё говорит Сэм, просто смотрел на его шевелящиеся губы.

— …нет уже никаких, вот правда, и я говорю ему… Стив, ты на связи вообще?

— Прости, прослушал. — Стив затряс головой, выбивая из неё остатки хмеля. Только зря переводил неплохой, в общем-то, виски: надраться так и не получилось. — Кто и что говорит?

— Твой друг заперся у себя и отказывается выходить. — Сэм тяжело посмотрел на Стива. — Я так и этак пытался, и ничего. Пропустил уже две встречи, а ты же знаешь, терапия…

— Знаю. — Стива накрыло дурным предчувствием. — Он снова ходил за Тони?

— Нет, даже не приближался. — Сэм покачал головой. — Хотя знаешь, началось как раз со Старка. В смысле, с его машины для мозгов. Он что-то в ней долго крутил, потом выступил перед студентами в МИТ — ну, ты же знаешь Тони, ему только дай повод поговорить о себе, а иногда и повода не надо…

Стив тихо скрипнул зубами. Сэм не то чтобы недолюбливал Тони, но уж слишком хотел быть если не единственным, то хотя бы самым надёжным другом Стива Роджерса. Точно как в младшей школе, и Стив порой недоумевал: может, он тоже порой ведёт себя так по-мальчишески и сам того не замечает?

— Тони улучшил М.О.Р.Г.? — стараясь сосредоточиться на чём угодно, кроме того, что по-настоящему мучило, уточнил Стив. — И Баки?..

— Полез в неё снова, конечно же, — досадливо подтвердил Сэм. — А когда вышел, уже был сам не свой. Поговори со Старком, Кэп, мало нам было Альтрона?

Стив нашёл в себе силы подняться и взять себя в руки. Страдания побоку; у него был долг, и этот долг требовал оставить все сантименты в стороне и заняться делом. Его делом были Мстители и Баки, а что до личного… что ж, видимо, некоторым парням просто не везёт в любви, и он попал в их число, что уж поделаешь.

— Я не думаю, что Тони не сделал выводов, — сказал он, шагая к выходу. — И создавал Альтрона не он один, не понимаю, почему ты винишь именно его, а не его и Брюса, не говоря уж… неважно. Я пытаюсь сказать, что М.О.Р.Г. очень помогал Баки, странно, что что-то пошло не так.

— Я не пытался повесить на Тони всех собак, — виновато сказал Сэм, хотя именно от этой глупости, по мнению Стива, тот был буквально в полушаге. — Просто подумал, что это ведь очень сложная штуковина, в ней могло что-нибудь разладиться, и Баки…

Во рту у Стива вдруг стало отчаянно горько; он пытался проглотить эту хинную горечь, спрятать её, сдержать, но она не поддавалась, и Стив снова увидел ту самую проклятую запись. Ничего удивительного в том, что Тони был в ужасе от результатов вскрытия; что же с ним случится, когда он узнает правду? Да и стоит ли знать такую правду? Может, для всех будет гораздо лучше, если он, Стив, просто промолчит? Пусть этот кошмар снится только ему, вот как сейчас — наяву, под аккомпанемент озабоченной скороговорки Сэма, уговаривавшего его дышать? Да, так нельзя, любая правда стоит того, чтобы её знали, но существует же…

— Ложь во спасение, — выдохнул он, и Сэм, хлопотавший вокруг, уставился на него с нескрываемой тревогой.

— Что? Стив, ты в порядке?

Глупее вопроса и придумать было невозможно, так что Стив даже отвечать не стал. Он отодвинул Сэма и выдавил:

— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони. Сейчас же.

— А стоит ли, пока ты в таком состоянии? — вслед ему усомнился Сэм. — Может, как-нибудь потом?

«Как-нибудь потом» обычно означает «никогда», и Стиву об этом было известно. Он ворвался в Башню, как будто за ним гнались, в голове стучало одно: скорей, скорей. Пока малодушие и искреннее, почти неодолимое желание уберечь Тони от чудовищного горя не взяли над ним верх, не заставили совершить ужасную ошибку. И Баки. Баки заслуживал исцеления, нормальной жизни, а можно ли жить, когда под твоей кроватью — или в шкафу, или в дальнем углу самой заброшенной комнаты, неважно — спрятан гниющий труп. Два трупа. Запись снова вспыхнула перед внутренним взглядом, заставила Стива застонать. Ну почему, почему из всех исполнителей Гидры это оказался именно Баки? Дурная судьба, не ина…

Он врезался во что-то мягкое. В кого-то. Пелена перед глазами разошлась, красное и золотое вспыхнуло совсем близко — Тони, которого Стив едва не сбил с ног, по-видимому, автоматически активировал броню, — и гнавший его вперёд порыв обрезало, как ножом, только сердце колотилось, как бешеное.

— Кэп, — осторожно и как-то очень мягко произнёс Тони, — иди-ка сюда. Садись. От тебя несёт хуже, чем от меня в худшие дни, так что… тише, тише. Ничего такого ужасного ты сотворить не мог, ты просто не умеешь, так что выдохни, вдохни и скажи, в чём дело.

— Ты был прав. — у Стива снова перехватило горло. Он попытался продышаться, и ему это удалось, хотя в груди по-прежнему словно сидел острый кусок льда, режущий при каждом движении. — Ты был прав, Тони.

— Не новость, я всегда прав, кроме тех случаев, когда порю херню, но я и тогда прав, только не все понимают, включая меня самого. — Тони опустился перед ним на колени, взял Стива за руки. Чувство было такое, словно на запястьях замкнулся горячий металл, странным образом успокаивая и согревая. — Кэп. Мне тебе нужно кое в чём признаться.

Стив дико посмотрел на него и не нашёл в себе сил ответить, только кивнул, обозначая согласие. Он всё ещё не понимал, почему Тони так с ним бережен, казалось — на лице написана вся страшная правда о той ночи, так почему же?..

— Я навредил твоему приятелю. — Тем временем сказал Тони и сам себе отвесил подзатыльник — удивительно, Стив ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так делал. Впрочем, Тони, можно сказать, специализировался на том, чтобы идти своим собственным путём, не оглядываясь ни на посторонних, ни на общепринятое мнение о том, что возможно, а что — нет. — Не злись, пожалуйста, я не хотел. Откалибровал М.О.Р.Г. и проверил, как полагается, сам пошёл первым, раскопал давние воспоминания — буквально из обрывков стройная картинка, сам поразился. А тут он.

— Господи, — только и сказал Стив. Его трясло. — Он тебе рассказал, что именно вспомнил?

Лицо Тони тоже сделалось серьёзным, и он покачал головой.

— Выскочил из установки, как ошпаренный, оттолкнул меня и заперся. — Тони вздохнул. — Мне стыдно, Кэп. Он твой друг, несмотря ни на что, я же понимаю, он тебе важен, и вот — как обычно, напортачил из лучших побуждений. Что он такое вспомнил, хотел бы я знать…

— Не хотел бы, — выдавил Стив. Страх, резавший изнутри, делся куда-то, оставив только тупую безнадёжность и тоску. Он смотрел в блестящие недоумевающие глаза Старка и прощался с ним, зная — больше некуда бежать, невозможно молчать, это конец всему, что было между ними и всему, что могло бы быть. — Но придётся. Тони, я… нашёл, в общем. Вот.

Тони уставился на диск в потрёпанной обложке и тут же снова на Стива.

— Расскажи ты, — потребовал он. — Я уже понимаю, что пиздец, но насколько именно, хочу услышать от тебя.

— Зимний Солдат, — почти что выплюнул Стив. Никакого облегчения это не принесло. — Гидра послала его… ликвидировать… Тони, мне жаль. Это был не Баки, а Гидра, но ведь его же руками…

Он заставил себя поднять на Тони глаза; тот выглядел как лицо со старинного портрета, затканного тенями времени: глаза и блики, выступающие из темноты, ничего больше.

— Прости, — беспомощно сказал Стив. Больше ничего за душой не оставалось, правда вымела его досуха, как пустыня — заброшенный колодец, и он устал так, как не уставал никогда в жизни.

— Твой приятель убил моих… — Тони, казалось, обжёгся этими словами. Замолчал, попробовал снова. — Убил моих… и забыл, а теперь вот…

Стив закрыл глаза и выговорил только:

— Не убивай его. Пожалуйста.

Со стороны Тони послышался резкий смешок, тут же сменившийся сухим рыданием.

— Бедный ублюдок, — прошептал Тони, и к щеке Стива прижалось горячее и твёрдое, как металл. — Стив. Посмотри на меня.

Это было самым трудным из всего, но Стив справился. Тони, враз постарев лет на десять, кивнул ему и медленно произнёс:

— Не вини себя. Я его не трону. Может, попрошу на время съехать, пока… пока не свыкнусь со всем этим, но не хочу брать грех на душу. Он ещё, чего доброго, вышибет себе мозги, этого мне не простишь уже ты, а я не хочу тебя терять, Кэп.

Стив молча кивнул и накрыл ладонь, обжигавшую щёку, своей, виноватой.

— Идём к нему, — тихо предложил Тони. — Ему сейчас хреновей, чем нам обоим.

Подниматься было тяжело. Словно все кости налились металлом, а суставы затянуло ржавчиной. Тони помог ему, поддёрнув за плечо, и Стив отстранённо поразился — какже так, тот сейчас должен быть в ужасе и гневе, но ведёт себя почти нормально? Потом понял: шок. Это милосердное отключение всех эмоций, анестезия, самые тяжёлые минуты у Тони ещё впереди, и позволит ли он помочь себе, хотя бы быть рядом — большой вопрос…

За дверью Баки царила мёртвая тишина, и после нескольких бесплодных попыток достучаться и докричаться Стив попросту снял её с петель.

— Баки!

Он уже успел представить себе самое ужасное, и морозом продрало по спине, но из дальнего, самого тёмного угла донеслось слабое:

— Стив. Не ори, я здесь.

Стив добрался до него, походившего на кучу мусора, сброшенную в угол, и попытался поднять Баки на ноги. Тот не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал — похоже, ему уже было всё равно.

— …машина, — бормотал он, пока Стив выволакивал его из убежища. — Как знал, ну. А я ещё ходил, ухаживал… дебил ёбаный… в доме у него жил, и вот…

Тони не подходил к ним близко. Стоял, глядя на то, как Стив тащит Баки в ванную, заставляет умыться, поит холодной водой и пытается привести в чувство, и, кажется, примерял то, что видел, к тому, что теперь знал. Стив не мог его за это осуждать: он сам на месте Тони реагировал бы куда резче.

— Думал, он меня из-за кодов прокатывает раз за разом. — Баки вытерся полотенцем, поднял голову и застыл, только сейчас осознав, что Стив пришёл по его душу не один. — Блядь.

— Не ругайся, — устало попросил Стив. – Тони…

— Всё в порядке, Кэп, — не своим голосом отозвался тот. — Ты не знал, а он забыл. Я не стану устраивать…

Баки резко развернулся к нему — Стив перехватил его за плечи, но Баки вырвался, и Стив за всё золото мира не смог бы сейчас сказать, за кого из них боится больше — и шагнул вперёд.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. Видно было, как у Тони короткой судорогой свело лицо, а кадык дёрнулся вверх и вниз, отмечая несказанные слова. Баки шагнул снова и встал на колени — неловко, как подрубленный. — Прости. Я не хотел. Я правда не хотел, я…

— Уймись, — коротко сказал Тони и позвал. — Пятница?

— Да, босс?

— Мне нужно выпить. Стиву — вымыться. Барнсу — успокоительное и что-нибудь пожрать, я подозреваю. Обеспечь, будь добра. Стив?

— Да, Тони?

— Подними его, ради бога. Сам я не могу, вдруг сорвусь, а стоять передо мной на коленях — это, знаешь, совсем лишнее.

Стив кивнул и дёрнул Баки вверх. Тот застыл, мелко дрожа, как перетянутый металл, и шумно сглотнул.

— Ты… Старк, ты?..

— Ничего не изменилось, — через силу подтвердил Тони. — Я хотел знать правду — ну вот, теперь знаю.

— И что теперь? — не выдержал Стив. Он видел, как у Тони мелко дёргается край глаза, каких усилий ему стоит это деланное спокойствие, пытался представить дальнейшее и не мог. — Что мы будем делать, Тони?

Тони выстрелил в него взглядом, прямым и честным, как удар, и у Стива с души упал чудовищный камень. Тот, кто смотрит так, не станет мстить. Не примется изводить ни себя, ни других. Он переживёт горе и пойдёт дальше, сосредоточившись на главном и отдавая все силы будущему, а не прошлому. Тони всегда был таким: железным фениксом, возрождавшимся из огня и дыма, каждое своё поражение и ошибку превращавшим в победу, находившим силы вставать снова и снова, каким бы тяжёлым ни был удар, в любую секунду готовым отдать свою жизнь ради других, и именно это Стив любил в нём больше всего, именно это связывало их прочнее всего остального.

— Жить, — просто сказал Тони, и если бы Стив каким-то чудом ещё не любил бы его, то полюбил бы сейчас, в эту самую секунду. — Мы просто будем жить.

***

— Ну отчего же, мне понравилось, особенно карусель и тир, но Стив, ты же выстрелял все игрушки! Не стыдно тебе?

— Я их все, кроме одной, отдал детям.

— Ещё того лучше, теперь они будут уверены, что всё хорошее в жизни даётся просто так. — Тони поглядел на его лицо и расхохотался. — Да господи, Кэп, я же шучу. Это было ужасно мило, и кто бы мог подумать, что старомодное свидание на Кони-Айленде может быть таким… блин!

Рука Тони мелькнула, как атакующая змея, и звук удара слился с грохотом и звоном. Стив ударил тоже, почти вслепую, и нападавший отлетел, гулко приземлившись спиной в стену.

— Пятница, свет!

Лампы вспыхнули, выжигая уютный полумрак, и Тони выругался, переступил через осколки.

— Какого хре…

— Баки! — взвыл Стив. Тот зашевелился, затряс головой, попытался встать, но раскатившиеся по мокрому полу стеклянные шарики сослужили ему дурную службу, и он едва не рухнул снова, в последнюю секунду уцепившись за подвернувшуюся под руку штору. — Что ты тут?..

— Я его не покалечил? — тревожно уточнил Тони. Обращался он явно не к Стиву. — Пятница, статус?

— Возможно сотрясение мозга, но жизнь сержанта Барнса вне опасности, босс, — отрапортовала та.

— Да нечего там сотрясать, — в сердцах сказал Тони и подобрал один из шариков. С того капала липкая густая жидкость с блёстками. — Что это было?

— Такая… штуковина, — объяснил Баки, держась за голову. — Хороший у вас у обоих удар.

— Баки, ты знаешь, ты мой друг и я всегда за тебя, но какого чёрта вот так подкрадываться? — Стив оглядел опухающее лицо приятеля и взял у подкатившегося, отчаянно буксовавшего Дубины пакет льда. — На, приложи. А если бы Тони выстрелил?

— Что я, дебил? — Тони подошёл поближе и оглядел Баки. — Хорош. Ну, хотя бы нос цел, но ещё раз так подкрадёшься, и я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Я подарок хотел отдать, — буркнул Баки. Синяки у него на лице наливались, несмотря на лёд, на удивление симметричные и крайне внушительные. — Такая штука, в ней вода переливается и шарики плавают. Успокаивает.

— Успокоил — лучше не бывает. — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Стив, я буду у себя. Успокаиваться. Загляни потом, если захочешь.

С тем он и ушёл, унося с собой небольшого мягкого медведя в форме Капитана Америки — неплохое дополнение к коллекции. Дубина, подобрав мусор и подтерев лужу, укатил следом.

— Ну, начинай, — вздохнул Баки. — Я по лицу же вижу, у тебя аж язык чешется.

Стив покачал головой.

— Что я могу сказать? Не делай глупостей, не прячься в темноте и не подкатывай к моему парню? — предположил он. — А то ты сам не знаешь, что этого не надо. Баки, пожалуйста, я понимаю, Тони… ну…

— Поражает воображение, — подсказал Баки, морщась. — Это правда. Ты себе других и не выбираешь.

— А ты начни выбирать тех, за кем я не ухаживаю, а? — попросил Стив. — А то уже не смешно: сперва Пегги на танец, теперь Тони подарок… очень болит?

— Переживу. — Баки поплотнее прижал пакет со льдом и поморщился. — Ну что я, виноват, что тебе всегда достаётся самое лучшее? Вот друзья, например.

Стив не удержался от улыбки и обнял его, похлопал по плечу.

— Не держи зла, Бак. И не надо таскать Тони всякое, хорошо?

— Ладно, — согласился Баки. — Но уж на свадьбу я вам подарю что-нибудь этакое, и никто меня не отговорит.

В спальне было тихо и темно, подаренный медведь торжественно сидел на подушке. Тони был в ванной; за матовой перегородкой душа плескалась вода, акварелью обрисовывая тёмный размытый силуэт. Стив разделся, шагнул туда же, обнял Тони со спины.

— Прости его, он больше так не будет.

Ответа не было, но Тони закинул голову, подставив лицо струйкам, и вымокшим затылком потёрся о плечо Стива.

— Я и не злюсь. Не слишком мы его?

— Ну… — Стиву сделалось стыдно, но Баки был не из слабаков, а два фонаря под глазами — не то, что уж очень уж портит жизнь опытному бойцу. — В общем, нет. Грозится отомстить нам подарком на свадьбу.

Тони довольно ухмыльнулся и повернулся к нему, подставляя губы.

— А знаешь, ужасно странно, — признался он. — Если б не вся эта история и не твой приятель, может, мы бы и дальше ходили вокруг да около.

— Вряд ли, — усомнился Стив. Вода лилась на них, обтекая, оглаживая, и он взял с неё пример, легко и тепло принимаясь гладить Тони по животу, по бёдрам. Тот ответил согласным стоном, дотянулся губами, и несколько секунд для Стива не было ничего, весь мир сошёлся, собрался в одну-единственную доминанту, и имя ей было — Тони. Пока они были вместе, неважным оказывались все страхи, неудобства, препоны, невозможное делалось достижимым, невероятное — сбывалось…

— Нет, серьёзно, — тяжело дыша после поцелуя, упрямо продолжил Тони. — Мы достаточно придурки, чтоб ещё лет пять маяться, а твой Баки…

— Да ради всего святого, — не выдержал Стив и прижал Тони к себе. — Вот прямо сейчас давай о нём не будем, ладно?

Тони подумал немного, решительно кивнул и притиснул Стива к стене душевой самым недвусмысленным образом.

— Всё как ты скажешь, Кэп, — пообещал он. — Всё как скажешь.


End file.
